One Night
by rchuck219
Summary: A one-shot about the Eleventh Doctor and Clara as they take things slow in their new relationship. For part of it, I was inspired by the series 7 minisode Clara and the Tardis. It is set before the Doctor knows why Clara is the Impossible Girl and there are no spoilers. This is my first fanfiction and I'm not sure of the rating? (I do not own Doctor Who as I am not the BBC)


Clara stifled a yawn. It had been a long day: a trip to a beach with bright pink sand, the Doctor getting into an argument with a Judoon over a parking ticket, saving yet another planet from falling into a black hole to name but a few. Oh, and several very intense snogs with the Doctor after they had both confessed their feelings for each other. She smiled as she thought of that moment yet again

_The Doctor and Clara ran hand in hand into the Tardis, both feeling exhilarated._

_'Oh, I love travelling with you,' Clara said joyously._

_'I love travelling with you too. In fact, I love being with you full stop.'_

_'What?'_

_The Doctor turned to face her; he hadn't intended to say that. She was slightly pouting and looked a little confused, and yet so cute._

_'Clara,' he said and Clara felt a thrill at the way he said her name. 'Clara, my Clara, my impossible girl. And you are impossible because I can't bear to be apart from you. Every day is a Wednesday for me. As soon as you leave, I immediately set the coordinates for the next Wednesday-'_

_'That's not fair,' Clara interrupted, 'I have to wait a whole week to see you.'_

_'Yeah, well…'_

_He trailed off. Was Clara implying she felt the same way towards him? He looked up and could see that she was blushing slightly. Then, not quite sure who made the first move, suddenly, the Doctor and Clara found themselves entwined in each other's arms. He caressed her face and studied her with such a look of longing that Clara just had to kiss him. It was a tender and tentative kiss at first but soon developed into something more. When the Doctor's hands slid further down her body, he felt Clara stiffen. As he pulled away, he could see she was slightly scared._

_'Clara?' He wanted so much to continue but he didn't want to hurt her._

_'I'm sorry. It's just that I've never been kissed like that before. I mean it was amazing and I would like to do it again. I just didn't know what to expect.'_

_The Doctor smiled lovingly and held her closer._

_'We'll take it slow, see what happens,' he said, stroking her hair. 'We have all the time in the world, seeing as I'm a Timelord and you're in my time travelling snog box.'_

_Clara giggled. 'Can we snog again?'_

_'Whatever you want to do,' he said as he lowered his lips to meet hers._

_They spent the rest of the evening content to just sit and talk about their feelings for each other, with the occasional kiss. The Doctor was right about not being able to be apart from one another. Where one went, the other followed._

The Doctor, messing with some buttons on the Tardis console, spotted Clara smiling to herself and turned around with a matching smile.

'What?'

'I was just thinking of you.'

'I'm always thinking of you, my darling Clara.'

Clara walked over to the Doctor. 'I like it when you call me that.'

She was about to kiss him but was stopped in her tracks by a sudden wave of exhaustion. The Doctor grabbed her before she fell down.

'It's been a long day,' Clara yawned. 'But I wouldn't change it at all.'

'Me neither. I promise I will never rewrite our time together.'

Clara thought that the Doctor deserved a kiss for that line. And that's what she promptly did. As much as she wanted to carry on kissing the Doctor, she couldn't fight off her exhaustion any longer. Besides, Clara knew in her heart that they would have plenty of time to snog in their future. She decided that it was time for her to go to bed.

'Goodnight, Doctor.'

'Goodnight, my Clara.'

As much as it pained him to see Clara walk out of sight, the Doctor knew that she needed sleep. At a stroke of inspiration, he pressed a few more buttons on the Tardis and went to his room.

A few minutes later, Clara returned to the console room in her pyjamas. Not again, she thought as she readied herself to yell at the Tardis.

'OK. Where's my room? You need to stop deleting my room.'

'No, no, Clara,' the Doctor said as he ran into the room, 'It was me.'

'What?' She turned around to face him.

'I deleted your room. I'm sorry but I can't face a single moment without you at my side. I don't want to do anything; I just want you near me.'

Clara hugged the Doctor as she understood perhaps more than he did. She realised that she, too, felt exactly the same. The Doctor hugged her tightly and spun round to face the Tardis.

'Now, old girl,' he said to the Tardis. 'There's no need for any of this jealousy. I love you both very much but in different ways. Clara makes me happy and you, old girl, know more than anyone how much I need that.'

The Tardis made a sound that sounded almost like she was apologising.

'Well, I'll say no more about it and we'll see you in the morning' The Doctor said as he led a sleepy Clara to his room. Just one night of many in which the Doctor and Clara would be together.


End file.
